


NFWMB

by rococowitch



Series: When the Night Comes [3]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, hozier prompt too, jude standing up for her MANS, not super violent but mentions of blood, this is also a little funny but it may be just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rococowitch/pseuds/rococowitch
Summary: Prompt fic for "Nothing fucks with my baby." Mild violence and language!
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Original Female Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Series: When the Night Comes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596103
Kudos: 10





	NFWMB

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for "Nothing fucks with my baby." Mild violence and language!

To say that Jude is _stressed_ _out_ about the investigation is an understatement; after seeing the creature, she wanted nothing more than to hide in Finn’s chambers until somebody _else_ killed it. Finn, for his part, was happy to oblige, but duty called her to be present amongst the citizens... and for her to continue doing her job.

It’s been three days since she’s seen the creature, and Jude decides she’s in need of a stiff drink. She calls out to Finn, letting her mind wander and search for him, knowing he’ll be at the Wolf before she finishes descending the stairs. It’d been a long day, and she _missed_ him, missed the promise of what was starting to form between them. Her teeth tug at her bottom lip at the thought of her laying out across dark sheets…

Descending the stairs to the tavern, she spots him, golden eyes lighting up at the sight of her in the shirt she’d stolen the other night. It’s far too big, but somehow she makes it work, tucked into her riding breeches with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned dangerously low. Jude flashes a smile, reveling in the flirting, the small slice of normalcy she’s managed to save in the chaos.

She greets him with a kiss, her lips ghosting over the hard line of his jaw, and he raises a brow, fangs flashing as he grins. “You got here quickly,” she purrs. A cool arm wraps around her and pulls her close, their bodies seamless, a perfect fit, and his voice low and rumbling.

“My lady calls, I answer.”

They shouldn’t feel this comfortable with each other this quickly, yet Jude can’t help but feel pulled to him, the tide to his moon. The fondness in his eyes lets her know he feels something similar, and she rests her forehead against the hard plane of his chest.

“Let’s get a drink.”

They settle into a booth towards the back. Soon, Edna procures a bottle of whiskey and two glasses for them, and the first round burns down their throats easily. Finn is a master of distraction, taking full advantage of the opportunity to learn more about Jude, where she came from; he finds her intoxicating like the whiskey they’re drinking, moreso, even, and he relishes in the small jump in her pulse every time she looks at him for longer than a second.

Jude watches him watch her, watches him answer questions about his time in Lunaris, but an irritating and loud voice creeps into her ear from behind. She focuses on it, distracted, and immediately grimaces at the words being said.

“I don’t trust the lot of 'em. I’ve been 'round long enough to see what vampires can really do, and to see that _Hunter_ flauntin’ about with him is disgustin’.”

Jude’s hackles immediately raise, and she turns her head to the side, opening her mouth to say something, and Finn gently takes her small hand in his iron one. He says her name, gently, and her eyes flit to his, surprised to he a small smile grace his features.

“He’s not worth it.”

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“He’s being incredibly rude,” Jude huffs, a pout set upon her lips. “It’s not right, you’ve done nothing but help.” Finn’s head tilts as he watches her, amused, a comment clearly on his tongue that he saves for another time.

“I’ve met enough rude people in my life to know when they aren’t worth it. Trust me, Jude.” Blue eyes bore into his for a moment, processing, before she slumps back into the booth.

“Fine.”

He chuckles at her stubbornness, how she frowns into her whiskey before throwing it back, eyes following her tongue as it glides across her lip afterward. He rests his chin on his hand and watches her walk away as she goes to find Edna to order some food with an appreciative hum.

Jude leans against the wood of the bar as she waits for her to acknowledge her, when she hears the man again, this time closer than before.

“I was around when his sire was alive, I was, and that… _creature_ was his right-hand man. You can’t live that long with someone so evil and not be evil yourself. I’m telling you, keep one eye open, I’ll bet my teeth that he’s the murderer.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Finn’s ear flick back at the man’s words, and she decides that she's heard enough. Jude whirls around, burning eyes settling on the brute. She strides up to him, shoulders thrown back and gets into his space. Despite her short stature, she’s intimidating, and the air seems to crackle with tension. “Watch your mouth,” she growls. Finn is at her side immediately, gently tugging on her arm to pull her away. The man laughs uproariously at her, bends down to her level and sneers, the stench of stale beer on his breath making her nose crinkle, but she squares her shoulders. “Don’t speak on an investigation you know nothing about.”

“Look at this, he’s already made you his little _bitch_ , hasn’t he, put you under his spell?”

Something inside Jude _snaps_ , and she pushes Finn back from her before colliding her fist against the man’s nose. The crunch of cartilage breaking under her fingers makes her blood sing, and she doesn’t even mind the spray of the man's blood that splatters across her breeches.

“ _Fuck_!” The tavern has quieted as they watch the spectacle. Jude breathes heavily as she watches him reel backward; the idiot is dumb enough to launch himself at her, and she tosses her hair behind her shoulder before sending him flying to the floor on his back. Wild eyes look at her and he hisses, “ _Bitch_.” His front teeth are cracked, one hanging loosely from the root. 

Jude snorts, taking the heel of her boot and _pressing_ down between his thighs, making him yelp, and grins. “It’s _General_ Bitch, actually.” Reaching into her pocket, she slams some coins onto the bar and grabs Finn, who, suprisingly, is gobsmacked. “Let’s go,” she mutters, and they walk out of the Tavern quickly.

Finn tuts at her as they head towards the Catacombs. “That was foolish.” Jude looks up at him and takes his hand. She knows August will have words with her in the morning, but she doesn’t care.


End file.
